Fried Butter on a Stick
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Prompt: Date night at a fair. Emma planned everything. Regina was kept in the dark until they reached the location. She was mortified when she saw all the rides. However, Emma managed to persuade Regina to go on one.


**Title: Fried Butter on a Stick**

Rating: PG

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary: Anonymous asked you:

Swan Queen prompt: Date night at a fair. Emma planned everything. Regina was kept in the dark until they reached the location. She was mortified when she saw all the rides. However, Emma managed to persuade Regina to go on one.

A/N: Yes, I have eaten fried butter on a stick, but I have never been on the Zipper

"Whatever I want to do, right?" Emma asked again.

"For goodness sakes, why is it so important that I submit to your trifling wants?" Regina rolled her eyes as she entered Emma's yellow bug.

"Just say 'yes'. Make me happy," The car rocked slightly as Emma plopped down on the driver's side and started the engine.

"And why should I care about your sense of happiness in the least?" Regina smoothed her skirt, and pulled her seatbelt across her waist.

Emma leaned over the middle console, sure to let her warm breath rifle the fine hairs on Regina's temple, "Because you have the good sense to realize that the happier I am, the happier I'll make you."

Regina remained silent as if in deep consideration, "Fine, I will allow you to take me to a secluded location and do whatever you may please with me. I am completely at your mercy."

Regina's sarcastic tone implied anything but.

Great, now put this on," Emma produced a strip of black fabric and dangled it teasingly before Regina's horrified eyes.

"A blindfold. Really now?" But Regina sat still and let Emma fasten it tightly over her eyes until she could only see black.

...

Regina knew where they were before the car was even parked. She smelled the kettle corn, heard the bopping carnival music and grimaced. The fair, of all the places that Emma could have taken her, did not have an entry on Regina's wish list.

Regina started to untie the blindfold, but Emma stopped her with a gentle touch, "Just wait."

"But I know where we are," Regina protested, but allowed Emma to lead her through the gate and guide her to a bench.

"There's something I want you to try. I'll be right back," Emma walked off leaving Regina feeling ridiculous and sitting awkwardly in the humid July evening heat.

Emma finally returned, bumping her thigh against Regina's as she sat unceremoniously next to her and thrust something hot and cone shaped toward her face. Regina could smell fried grease and cinnamon, and turned her head in question toward Emma.

"Go on, you take the first bite," Emma offered her voice excited and childlike.

"What am I biting into?" Regina turned up her nose in mock refusal. Whatever it was did smell delicious and her taste buds betrayed her, as she felt her mouth fill with saliva in anticipation.

"Stop asking questions and just enjoy for once," Emma's patience was wavering.

Regina sniffed the food once more and opened her mouth as Emma placed it gently near her parted lips urging her to bite. Hot fried dough soaked in melted butter, cinnamon, frosting and diced apple flooded her mouth. Regina chewed reveling in the flavor, and licked the butter off her lips.

"Oh, that was hot," Emma commented, smoothing back Regina's hair and releasing the loose knot of the blindfold.

"That cannot be healthy," Regina remarked as her eyes adjusted to the lighting contrast. Emma was shadowed by the bright stadium style lights above her and Regina watched attentively as Emma bit into the butter fried dough voraciously.

'Fried butter on a stick...I had them add some apple bits to entice you," Emma held the dripping stick of butter up for Regina and raised her eyebrows.

"To entice me into doing what exactly?" Regina made eye contact with Emma and wrapped her fingers around Emma's outstretched wrist to steady the treat as she leaned forward suggestively to capture another bite.

"First, I'm going to show off by shooting or throwing something to win you a prize. Not a puny kazoo either; like a big stuffed bear- something good...then we're going to ride the Zipper!"

"When does the evening end, exactly?" Regina took Emma's hand and allowed hers elf to be led toward the fareway.

"It doesn't. I intend to keep you up all night. If the Zipper doesn't make you scream, I guarantee- I will."

"Hmm, sounds positively horrifying, dear," Regina couldn't hide her smile as Emma's grin was infectious. She pulled her along at a quicker clip until they reached the lit path lined with booths of various games of chance.

...

"But I won it for you," Emma whined, her voice muffled behind the huge stuffed 'Eeyore' toy she had both arms wrapped around.

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you to spend all of the money in your wallet to win that useless thing for me," Regina sassed, but she quickly darted up and kissed Emma's cheek to show that she really was very touched by the gesture. The part of valiant knight seemed to suit Emma. It still didn't change the fact that Regina wouldn't be caught dead carrying that big, blue fuzzy donkey around.

"Although, when the fortune teller told you that you'd be responsible for the fates of many foreign people and all that nonsense, I had to laugh. She must have been reading the wrong vibes," Emma couldn't hide her joy at experiencing the fair with Regina, and they were quickly approaching the best part: rides!

"Was it really necessary to correct that toothless man when he guessed my weight incorrectly?" Regina chided, embarrassed at the memory of Emma shouting in disbelief, "110? No, way- look at her ass, and her arm muscles- she can throw me around- 125-130 at least!"

"What? You weighed in at 126; I was way closer than he was. I should get a job guessing some of these heifer's weights. I could make some money," Emma stumbled forward still struggling with Eeyore.

"More money to buy me depressing toys?" Regina stopped then and looked on in fear as the ride labeled "Zipper" lifted high into the air and spun over, while the passengers screamed in unbridled horror.

"There's our ride!" Emma walked straight up to the line.

"I don't think so- you can ride while I go sit, or maybe get another one of those butter sticks," Regina was already walking purposefully away and leaving Emma on her own.

"Whoa! Hold up, you promised I can do whatever I want with you tonight, and so far it's been perfect- don't ruin it now by refusing the Zipper," Emma quickly caught up to Regina and tried to pull her back to the ride.

"I don't like heights," Regina said with a sense of finality.

"No, you don't like not feeling in control. I'm sure these rides are safe so I promise you won't die," Emma tried to plead her case.

"I'm not worried about dying, I don't think I'd like the feeling of…spinning high in the air while trapped in a metal cage."

"Look the whole ride lasts two minutes total. If you hate it, I will do whatever you say for a week, promise," Emma upped the ante.

Regina laughed and crossed her arms, "You do whatever I say all of the time regardless, what kind of deal is that?"

The triumphant smirk Regina wore fell when she saw how disappointed and defeated Emma looked, "Fine, let's go home. Just let me get Eeyore."

"Wait, Emma? I usually don't care, but tonight I will say I am in a rather festive mood and if it will liven your spirits, then fine I will ride the Zipper," Regina couldn't believe she was actually going to do it.

So Emma, Regina and Eeyore all lined up and entered the rickety swinging metal cage. The cigar puffing operator bolted them in, and gave the whole cage a spin, sending them rocking uncontrollably. The sound of grinding metal and gears signaled the beginning of the ride. Regina felt her heart flutter as waves of panic and adrenaline rolled through her stomach like nausea.

"Hold my hand, Ms. Swan," Regina barked from gritted teeth. Emma happily obliged, watching in worry as Regina used her free hand to claw at the metal wall, while they lifted higher in the air.

"Whee!" Emma squealed, rocking against the cage to make it flip more. Regina put her head on the lap bar and moaned as they flipped and rolled over and over.

"We're going to die, this _is total vertical assault_! I can't- I think the door is going to swing open! Oh my God!" Regina was screaming and rambling and Emma was half-way concerned, but the other half was loving the G-force bursts as they flew forward, faster and up and over.

After what seemed like forever, the ride began to slow and they got to the bottom, Regina spewing anger at the operator the entire time he was opening the door, "You call that a ride? That is a death trap! I think I have a damned concussion!"

Emma helped Eeyore down and then Regina and noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. Emma rubbed her back for a minute to give her a chance to regroup before she asked hopefully, "Fun?"

Regina fixed her hair, and schooled her features before calmly replying, "Yes, shall we ride again?"


End file.
